Let Me Take You To Wherever You Want To Go
by twelvestopsandhome
Summary: ‘When I like something I…always end up coming back to it I guess.’ Nate and Vanessa's European Adventures! A bit of fun with some drama mixed in for good measure!
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks! Well this is my first GG fic! Woo!! Very exciting! It's basically about Nate and Vanessa travels around Europe It's all very friendship based at the beginning…so we'll see where it goes! ;) I'm currently beta-less so I've triple checked this myself so it there are any mistakes I am truly sorry! Rated T at the moment but that's kind a for the fic over all but this chapter is probably K+ really…Erm…what else? Oh yes I own nothing…and enjoy! Drop us a review if you are that way inclined. Cheers!

Let Me Take You To Wherever You Want to Go.

Chapter 1

'You speak Portuguese?' Nate asked with a half impressed half confused look on his face.

'Just learned a couple of the basic phrases.' Vanessa shrugged, pulling her bag tighter around her shoulders.

They were now walking up a small side street in the city of Castelo Branco in central Portugal, after escaping what Nate regarded as a local man trying to buy Vanessa.

'He was not trying to buy me! He was trying to invite us to his home for dinner.' Vanessa attempted to explain.

Nate was having none of it. 'Exactly!'

'With his wife and family!' Vanessa raised her arms in the air in frustration. 'I was beginning to thank him when you dragged me away.'

Nate ignored her clearly annoyed tone by glancing about him for something that would distract them both. They had been in continental Europe for 6 days and this was the first 'disagreement' of any kind. He was not prepared to let it go on longer than it needed to.

'Cheese?' he asked with a smile, stopping in front of a small cafe.

'What?' Vanessa stopped also, shaking her head and laughing.

'Cheese' he pointed towards the cafe. 'Castelo Branco cheese. This place is famous for it.'

*********************************************************************

'This may well be the best cheese I've ever had' Vanessa said almost whimsically staring into a piece before popping it into her mouth,

'We have to take some with us' Nate's tone matched hers as he gave the waiter a small wave to bring some more. 'Obrigado' he nodded when the waiter placed a third platter of cheese on the table. The cafe was starting to fill up, with locals and tourists wandering in as dusk fell.

'Check out your Portuguese.' Vanessa smiled proudly taking a sip of water before reaching for some more crackers and cheese.

Nate smiled back, 'Yes well, I actually did just learn some phrases…whereas you…'

Vanessa shrugged. 'Kind of being planning this trip for a while…'

'Is it what you thought it would be?' Nate asked, subtly packing some cheese into a bag.

'Eating cheese with an Upper East sider in Portugal?' Vanessa mused 'Pretty much' she laughed.

Nate laughed with her. 'Well I'm glad I'm a part of it.'

'Me too' she winked.

*********************************************************************

'Why did we have _so_ much cheese?' Nate groaned, trying to turn over in his bed but failing epically.

Vanessa shook her head in dismay, unable to speak as she too lay upon her bed. They had luckily come across a rare twin room in the rear-by hostel.

'I think it's Portuguese soap opera time' Nate said, giving getting up one last go.

'Oh no' Vanessa shook her head. 'Not again please.'

'What? Nate asked defensively turning on the TV after succeeding in getting off the bed. 'It's good! Are you telling me you're not invested in the Emilio/Cecilia/Faro love triangle?'

Vanessa's eyes widened. 'You know their names? I think you have a problem. We've only been here 5 nights! And you don't even know what their saying!'

'Ah, but over the top soap opera love knows no language barrier.' Nate said with a satisfied smile as he found the correct channel and flopped back onto his bed.

***************

'She clearly belongs with Faro' Vanessa stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. She didn't know how he managed it but she was now hooked too.

'Perhaps, but she'll end up with Emilio' Nate stated confidently. 'It has a feeling of inevitability about it.'

They were sat in darkness, positioned on the floor at the end of their respective beds, still somewhat recovering from their cheese overload.

'I'll believe it when I see it' Vanessa yawned.

'Does that mean we get to watch it tomorrow night?' Nate asked with a slight smirk.

'If you can find it on Spanish TV then sure.' Vanessa said, rising from her sitting position and walking towards the bathroom.

'Spain tomorrow then…' Nate mused. 'I'm sure there'll be a Spanish version I can get equally obsessed with.'

Vanessa nodded enthusiastically brushing her teeth all the while.

'Can we stop by the café before the train tomorrow?' Nate called into the bathroom as he turned off the television.

'For cheese?' Vanessa laughed, drying her hands on the towel before coming back into the bedroom.

'Well, I know we're sick of it now but think of a couple days time when we're having cravings for it' Nate said seriously. 'And you _know_ we will.'

'You're right' Vanessa smiled. 'but what'll happen when we go home?'

'We'll just have to get it shipped in' Nate explained. He had clearly been thinking about this since they left the café.

'Where did this obsessive streak come from?' Vanessa asked pulling back the covers of her bed and settling in it.

Nate shrugged following suit and hopping into his own bed. 'When I like something I…always end up coming back to it I guess.'

Despite herself, Vanessa blushed.

'Night V' Nate said quietly turning over in his bed.

'Goodnight Nate' Vanessa gave a quick glance in his direction before closing her eyes.

Moments passed in silence as they both attempted to drift off to sleep.

'V?' Nate whispered suddenly.

'Mmm?' was all Vanessa could manage to respond with.

'I _really_ am glad I'm a part of this.'

*****************************************************************

Well that's chapter one....hope you enjoyed it!

Up next (depending of course if you fine people want more!): more soap operas! And possibly dancing...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed and got alerts etc! Once again I own nothing etc etc etc! Updates won't probably always be this quick! Lol! Oh this chapter is dedicated to the girls on the NV thread over on :D Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Let Me Take You To Wherever You Want to Go.

Chapter 2

Once an agreed amount of cheese had been bought (and partly consumed on Nate's part), they boarded the train for Seville. Seven and half hours, a group of rowdy Irish students, an impromptu sing-song, a lot of cheese and two naps later they arrived at their destination.

Once free from the train station, Nate looked around at his new surroundings.

'Okay, is it only me or does it look exactly the same as Portugal?' he said somewhat dismayed.

'Shush!' Vanessa hit his forearm taking a peep around to see if anyone had heard him.

Nate laughed 'Relax. Now, where are going?'

Vanessa looked at her homemade guidebook. 'Would you prefer the cathedral or a museum?'

'Is there a third option?' Nate asked hopefully.

'Ramble around the city until we get hungry?' Vanessa suggested.

'Now you're talking!' Nate smiled heading off towards what he hoped was the city centre.

********************

'What are we doing about souvenirs?' Nate asked running his hand along a stall full of figurines, jewellery and postcards.

'Well' Vanessa began, picking up a Spanish Dancer doll. 'I'll get Dan and Jenny something. And get Rufus and Lily something between them.'

'Maybe I should send Chuck and Blair a postcard' Nate mused jokingly picking up one of the postcards. 'You know, just saying we're cool.'

Vanessa laughed 'Yes, because nothing says no hard feelings quite like a postcard with a 200 year old Spanish women riding a donkey.'

'That's what I was thinking!' Nate nudged her playfully.

A beat passed.

'_Are_ you okay with it?' Vanessa asked cautiously.

'Absolutely' Nate nodded. 'Blair and I…it was over long before it was actually over.'

'Which time?' Vanessa mocked him with a smirk.

Nate raised an eye. 'very funny, Chuck and Blair were inevitable.'

'Like Cecilia and Emilio?' Vanessa teased.

'Maybe a little less over dramatic' Nate laughed. 'Actually, on second thoughts…maybe not.'

******************************************************************

Evening came sooner than either of them had envisioned and once appropriate accommodation had been found, it was decided that an effort would be made for dinner.

Typical boy, Nate was dressed and groomed in less than 10 minutes and was now lounging on his bed flicking through the channels of the TV in search of a soap opera or two.

'Nearly ready?' he called through the closed bathroom door. 'I might have to start digging into the cheese again!'

At this moment the bathroom door opened and Vanessa stood somewhat awkwardly in the doorway.

'About tim-' Nate was about to taunt her until he really looked.

She was wearing a flowing red dress that came to her knees with her hair swept up into a messy bun.

'Whoa' he breathed, standing up. 'You look…whoa'

Vanessa laughed. 'Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself.'

Nate went with the black look for the night. He knew how to make a simple black shirt and pants combo work for him.

'Shall we?' he asked with a smile.

*************************

'Here looks good.' Vanessa pulled him towards a little restaurant/bar on the outskirts of the city centre. There was traditional music coming from inside and upon entry they noticed that they were mostly likely the only non-locals there. They were both having second thoughts on whether or not they'd be welcome when a middle aged man came towards them with open arms.

'Come' he said happily with a thick Spanish accent. 'You eat?'

'Si' Vanessa smiled back at him. 'Please'

He looked at them both once more before showing them to a table for two at the other side of the restaurant. It was nearly completely full with people eating, drinking and dancing in front of the band that was situated at the top of the restaurant.

'We definitely don't have places like this back home' Nate looked around him, clearly impressed.

'Buenos tardes' a young waitress greeted them at the table. 'What would you like?'

Vanessa looked at Nate who shrugged in indecision.

'2 swordfish' Vanessa said slowly pointing at it on the menu. 'Gracias'

'Swordfish?' Nate asked with a small laugh as the waitress walked away.

'I panicked' Vanessa admitted reaching for the jug of complimentary Sangria.

*******************************

'Not as good as the cheese' Nate laughed having the last bit of fish. 'but still good.'

The music was still flowing through the room as more and more people took to the dance floor. It was a smooth tune with a steady salsa beat that you couldn't help but tap your feet to.

'Excuse me, Señorita' a handsome local approached the table with a suggestive smile. 'May I dance with you? If the man does not mind of course' he said turning momentarily towards Nate.

'Of course' Vanessa smiled politely rising from her chair. 'That okay?' she too turned to Nate.

He simply nodded not knowing what he was meant to say.

He watched as they walked into the crowd on the dance floor. Of course he didn't mind. She was free to dance with whoever she wished to. Nate smiled as he thought this, feeling their friendship was in a secure place. That was until he saw the local's arms tighten around Vanessa's waist as he drew her closer. Nate felt a tightening in his chest as the man's hands went further south and he moved his hips against Vanessa's.

Before he knew it he was on his feet moving through the crowd to where they danced.

'May I cut in?' Nate said hurriedly, all but pushing the man to one side and taking hold of Vanessa's arm in one swift movement.

'Nate' Vanessa said furrowing her brow. 'That was a bit rude don't you think?'

'I…didn't appreciate the way he was touching you' Nate said calmly.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. 'I don't think that's really any of your concern.'

Before he had a chance to state otherwise, the man who had welcomed them to the restaurant appeared next to them.

'You dance here, no talk' he explained pushing them towards each other.

Nate awkwardly took hold of Vanessa's waist while she folded her arms around his neck and they clumsily moved from side to side, avoiding eye contact.

'No, No!' the man exclaimed at their pitiful attempt before calling over the room in Spanish to an old women near the bar. She came to his side straight away as he explained the problem that stood in front of him.

'Ah…' she sighed knowingly. 'This music mean passion' she took a step towards Nate and Vanessa reaching up to touch Nate's heart.

'Hold her close' she continued, readjusting Nate's arms tighter around Vanessa's waist 'and look' she reached up and turned their heads towards each other.

Vanessa's arms had subconsciously wrapped tighter around his neck to accommodate their more intimate position. Their bodies were now pressed totally up against each other as the women continued to guide them.

'Now, listen and move hips' she said staring intently at that part of their bodies. 'Si si' the women smiled as they began to move in time with each other and the music. Once she was satisfied with them both she moved away quietly but with a smile to where she had been sitting.

They were now staring attentively into each other eyes just as the women had instructed. Nate took a deep breath in and out as tried to clear his mind and Vanessa shivered as he exhaled on her neck. Been this close to each other was not doing either of them any favours. Her hands had crept up towards bottom of his hair and she subconsciously ran her fingers through it causing Nate to momentarily close his eyes. He pulled her even closer as she rested her head on his shoulder allowing him access to her back where he gently ran his own fingers up and down slowly. Although they didn't even know it, they were challenging each other.

There was only one way this could end now. Unless someone stopped it of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello folks! Thank you all again for the review! Ye are great! Well here we have chapter 3! I still own nothing! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! Think it's good though! Enjoy! And let me know what you think! The italics in the first bit are their thoughts by the way! The thoughts belong to the person who last spoke...its easy to follow don't worry!

Let Me Take You To Wherever You Want to Go.

Chapter 3

"I've been thinking maybe we could go see the cathedral today." Vanessa said with an over the top forced smile as they left the hostel.

_Can't talk too much in there._

Nate nodded enthusiastically. "Great Idea."

_No talking in a church. Good thinking V._

"It's not too far from here, it's past the hill we walked by yesterday." she told me as they began to walk.

_Don't mention anything to do with yesterday._

Nate nodded. "I remember"

_Yesterday. I remember._

They continued to walk in an unbearably awkward silence until Nate couldn't take it any longer.

"I had a weird dream last night" he said light heartedly.

_If you call us making love weird._

"Oh really?" Vanessa smiled; clearly relieved he had broken the silence.

_Thank you for thinking of something mundane enough to say to break the silence._

"Yeah" Nate nodded with a smile. "Eh…St, Jude's was taken over by…eh….aliens! Yeah aliens! And I…turned into…ehh…Lindsay Lohan"

_You're an idiot._

Vanessa laughed gratefully at this. She knew he had no such dream but decided to humour him.

"That _is_ weird. Too much cheese I suspect." she winked. "It's just here." she pointed at a beautiful gothic style cathedral with a large courtyard in front of it.

"Wow" Nate breathed in. "It's huge."

They entered the building to find a small tourist information stand to the left.

"Welcome to the Catedral de Santa María de la Sede" the women smiled genuinely at them.

"Gracias" they said in unison moving closer to her.

"Here are some booklets on the history of cathedral for you." she said with a soft voice, handing over said booklets to them. "Is it just the two of you?" she enquired reaching for more booklets under the desk.

"Yes…well no" Nate said quickly. "Yes it's us…what I mean is…"

"There's him and there's me" Vanessa said, her words coming out as quick as Nate's. "But we're not…there's no "two of us."

Nate nodded. "That's it."

The women behind the stand nodded slowly. "I see…you will not need any more booklets then." she smiled and gestured towards the large double doors that led to the main part of the cathedral.

Back to awkward silence. It was Vanessa's turn to break it.

"It has the longest nave in Spain apparently" she read out loud.

_You're an idiot._

"What's a nave?" Nate asked up at the rose tinted windows.

_What is a nave?_

"I have no idea." Vanessa admitted, causing them both to laugh which cleared the air a bit.

Their time in the cathedral soon past with both of them jumping to make light conversation whenever things got too awkward for their liking. Any conversations that could have possibly led to the discussion the events of the previous night were soon crushed by a swift change of subject.

********************

_Last Night._

_He pulled her even closer as she rested her head on his shoulder allowing him access to her back where he gently ran his own fingers up and down slowly. Although they didn't even know it, they were challenging each other. _

_They were now touching so intimately that Vanessa could feel his thundering heart beat vibrate through her. His hands slowly moved further south as he rested his hands on the curve of her butt. She grinded her hips against his causing the tiniest of moans to escape his mouth. Her head was still resting against his shoulder when she heard his breathing change. She knew he was about to speak._

_She stretched her head up to his ear whispering softly. "Please don't say anything."_

_Nate's whole body bucked as her nose ever so slightly grazed his neck. He knew if he didn't do something about this now it wouldn't be long before he'd have to take her right there on the dance floor. Despite his body and heart begging him not to, he pulled away from Vanessa taking both her hands in his._

"_We should pay the bill." his voice was shaky as his body ached to be close to her again._

_Vanessa nodded in agreement and followed him off the dance floor. They grabbed their stuff from the table and proceeded to the front desk. They both mumbled their thank yous and goodbyes to the owner in fear their voices were still not strong enough to speak._

_They walked back to the hostel in total silence. They city of Seville was still busy with tourists and locals alike coming in and out of the countless bars and restaurants that dominated the street._

_Vanessa entered the room first, sitting down on her bed to take off her shoes. Nate stood leaning against the now closed door. They looked at each other for a millisecond before they both began to speak._

"_Should we-"_

"_I-"_

"_talk about…"_

"_don't know what-"_

_They started to laugh. _

"_It was the dancing." Vanessa nodded._

"_Exactly" Nate was still smiling as he moved to sit down beside her. "It inspires…feelings."_

_Vanessa found herself nodding again. "Doesn't mean anything" she shrugged._

"_Doesn't mean anything" Nate repeated._

"_So we're good?" Vanessa nudged him playfully._

"_We're good" he nudged her back. He took her hand in his. "Goodnight V" he smiled bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it._

**************************

Despite the fact that they had agreed it meant nothing and that they would forget about it, the awkwardness continued all through the next day…and the day following that. Thankfully by the time they left Seville on the third day, relations had returned to normal and it appeared that they had put any old lingering feelings to the back of their minds.


End file.
